tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Berserker (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Mercy's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|bday = 400s BC|height = |weight = |birthp = Athens, Greece|hairc = Brown|eyec = Hazel|armament = Xiphos|likes = |dislikes = |image = Berserker2.jpg}} Profile History Theseus was the son of Aegeus, king of Athens, and of Etra. Aegeus had killed the son of Minos, so Crete laid siege to Athens, which was quickly devastated by hunger and disease, so Aegeus had to accept the conditions of Minos. The city of Athens had to give a tribute every year to Minos, king of Crete. Each year they had to deliver 14 young people from the noblest families of the city, seven girls and seven boys, who would be handed over to the Minotaur who was in the labyrinth of the city. Theseus, having knowledge of this, decided to offer himself as an annual tribute despite the fact that his father insisted on not doing so in order to end the beast. In the end he managed to convince him, affirming that if he succeeded and got back, he would put white candles on his boat, and if he had failed, the candles would be black. Upon arriving in Crete, King Minos himself examined them to confirm that they served as human sacrifices. Theseus, being in court, met his daughter, Ariadna, whom he fell madly in love with. She found out about Theseus' goal and, having also fallen in love with him, decided to help him, because even though he managed to kill the Minotaur, leaving the maze was an impossible task. For that, he handed her a ball of gold thread. When he entered the labyrinth, Theseus unrolled the ball and then found the exit. When he finally found the Minotaur, the first thing he did was make a detour to try to exhaust the beast. When at last he was exhausted, he confronted him until he expired. Then he followed the thread that his beloved had given him to find the exit. After the victory, Theseus met with the young men who had accompanied him and with Ariadna. Together, they soon embarked and set off for Athens. During the trip, a great storm took place that made them stop on the island of Naxos. Ariadna, who was indisposed, got off the ship. Some legends say that Theseus abandoned it, others that forgot that it had gone down, and others that the ship went away due to weather conditions. The truth is that the ship left leaving Ariadna on the island and therefore separating the young. Theseus, due to the euphoria of the triumph, forgot to change the black candles for the white ones. Aegeus, seeing the black candles that meant his son had failed, believed that his son had died. He could not stand it and threw himself into the sea. Theseus decided to call the Aegean Sea, like his father, once he ascended the throne. Thanks to his appointment as king, he managed to unite the peoples forming the Athenian state. Personality Wish Abilities Skills *'Class skills' **''Mad Enchantment'' © - While Theseus was a kind and just king, his personality during his trials was unforgiving, relentless, and downright inhumane. While under the mad enchantment, Theseus is more instinct driven and doesn’t interact much with his opponents in terms of speech, however he retains the deadly tactics he maintained in his life. His strength is increased because of the enchantment, despite having comparatively poor feats. *'Personal Skills' **''Battle Continuation'' (B) - Can continue to fight even with lethal wounds. Theseus’s legendary fight with the Minotaur and many other beasts involved him receiving grevious wounds that never hindered him from catching his prey. **''Beast Killer'' (A-) - Theseus was known for hunting down various legendary beasts and wild animals, and at A rank this skill allows him innate knowledge in tracking and hunting down magical beasts and Servants who have undergone a transformation into a beast. **''Divine Protection'' (B+) - Theseus was favored by several Greek gods, including Athena, who guided him on his journey through the labyrinth. At B rank, this skill allows him to strategize and form tactics in combat despite losing his sanity to the Mad Enchantment. Due to the favor of Poseidon, this lowers the rank of water-based attacks against him by one, and allows him to walk on water. **''Brutality'' © - During his trials, Theseus thought of horrendous methods to kill the various bandits that threatened the land, based on their own sins and examples of hubris. While he is under the Mad Enchantment, he still slowly analyses his opponent, looking for the most brutal way to punish them for their wrongdoings, if they commit any. Nobel Phantasms *'Minotaur Buster' Anti-Unit - (A+) Embodying the myth of Theseus defeating the Minotaur in one on one combat, he abandons his weapons to initiate a high-risk, high-reward attack on his enemy. While it is activated, his Endurance is lowered to rank E, however he braces his enemy into an inescapable lock within his arms, making conventional physical attacks difficult to execute. This attack only ends with the death of him and/or his enemy, and without Ariadne’s Favor active, it is more likely for him to perish with his enemy. *'Ariadne’s Favor' (Self) - (D) The gift of his lover, and his most trusted phantasm. While deployed, it guides him and his master to favorable situations, and increases his luck stat to rank A, however it passively consumes mana, and cannot be constantly active. Quotes Trivia Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Global War Category:Greek Heroic Spirits